


The Last Goodbye?

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Future fic (spec)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: Future spec - Oliver (along with Barry and Kara) died to save the universe during Crisis on Infinite earths. A few years after Oliver’s death Felicity has to make a huge sacrifice to help save the world again. She has to say goodbye to the rest of her family.





	The Last Goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking about the theories that Oliver will die in the next crossover and the flash forwards are Star City without him.  
> My muse put this into my head.

Felicity watched her daughter’s face light up as Oliver came onto the TV screen. She knew she should stop Mia watching the old documentary over and over again, but this was the only memory the 5 year old had of her father.

 

Felicity felt a large wall of grief flow over her, the pain of missing her husband didn’t ever seem to abate. Only her children brought her comfort these days, and what she was about to do would take even that from her too. She thought for a moment of Oliver’s face when he watched William hold his baby sister for the first time. She remembered him turning to look at her, finally at peace as he whispered “thank you” to her.It broke her heart, knowing how much he’d missed.

 

Mia sighed “daddy” at the screen as it faded to black and turned to smile at her mother, bringing her back to the present. Felicity felt the tears sting on her eyes as she gazed at the perfect child in front of her. A mix of both her parents, she had Felicity’s eyes and erratic blond hair, but Oliver’s nose and mouth. She’d also inherited Oliver’s fearless nature and had given her mother many a scare with her antics.

 

“Are you all packed Mia?” Felicity asked quietly.

“Yes mamma” she exclaimed, standing up “I have put nearly all my favorite toys into the box you gave me. Is this so I can play with them while I’m on my trip with grammy”.

Felicity bent down and grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a fierce hug, as she struggled to say “Yes baby girl, while you go with grammy”.

Felicity waited a moment, just savouring the feel of her daughter in her arms before steeling herself to what was to come.

“Go finish packing please” she asked her daughter, hiding the distress in her voice, and kissing her head softly. “You’ll be leaving soon.”

Mia nodded, and left her mother’s arms, running towards her room.

 

“Are you sure about this” a voice said, coming from the corner of the room, giving Felicity a start as she stood up.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that, you are just like him. And you know I have no choice but to send them away” explained Felicity.

“You could go with them, and let me stay here and fight instead”. 

“I wish it was that simple Emiko. But this time, it’s my skills we need. We have more than enough fighters, we need brains for the fight to come.”

Emiko Queen nodded at her sister-in-law, knowing she was right.

 

For all of the heartache in Emiko Queen’s life, and for all the resentment she use to have for her half-brother, Emiko knew she’d do whatever was needed right now, for her family. Emiko was fully integrated into the Smoak-Queen brood, Felicity had made sure of that. So had Donna Smoak. Both Felicity and Emiko had pondered how it had happened over the years, but Donna, the first time she met Emiko, decided she needed a mother in her life, and Donna had stepped up. Donna mothered and doted on Emiko as only a jewish mother could, opening her up to love and acceptance. Donna also drove Emiko as crazy as she did Felicity. 

 

“How long do we have?” Emiko asked.

“Will and Donna will be back with JJ in a few minutes. Lyla and John just can’t trust anyone in ARGUS right now, so that’s why they asked that you take him too.My mother is going to be in heaven looking after the children. I’m more worried about you.”

Emiko gave one of her rare smiles “I’ll be OK. My job now is to protect my family, and I take that very seriously.”

“I just wish…” Felicity faded, tears in her eyes “I just wish you and Oliver could have had more time. To really get to know each other. You are so similar.”

“I’d have liked that” Emiko said weakly.

Felicity wiped away the tears in her eyes. “No time for sentimentalities right now.” she said firmly “everything is in place, and it comforts me to know you’ll all be safe.”

Emiko laid her hand on Felicity’s arm, squeezing slightly. “You can count on it.”

 

The women smiled at each other for a moment, breaking apart when they heard the apartment door open and the voices of the new arrivals.

A streak moved towards Felicity and grabbed her legs before she could move “Aunty Liss” JJ Diggle squealed “I’m going on an adventure with Mia.” 

“Yes you are” Felicity told the young boy, patting his head. She looked up to see her mother, and her step-son William standing near the door.

Felicity gave them a little wave.

“Are we ready?” Donna asked.

“Just about” Felicity told her mother “Mia is still packing”.

Donna chuckled, then grabbing JJ said “Let’s go and help Mia finish up” dragging him out of the room.

Will and Felicity just looked at each other, both with sadness in their eyes. Emiko murmured something about helping Donna with the bags and quietly left the room.

 

“Sorry about all this” Felicity told him. “I’m uprooting your life again, making you run and hide, without me.”

“I’m older now, Felicity” Will told her “I understand the reasons why, and I hope one day, if this doesn’t work, I’ll be able to make Mia and JJ understand.”

“I sometimes wonder what would have happened if you hadn’t needed a math tutor. I am so lucky to have been part of your life. Your dad would have been so proud of you. Not just for today, but for the young man you’ve grown into.”

“I think you’ve had a lot to do with that too” Will said, watching Felicity’s eyes fill with more unshed tears. “I think you’ve loved me as much as you love Mia. I’ve never felt that you loved me less, just because I’m not your son”.

“You are my son” Felicity interrupted. “I may not have given birth to you, and I know I’ll never replace Samatha, but I’m still your mother.”

“Yes you are” Will sighed.

“But I still feel bad Will, you’re giving up college to go with Mia and the others. You shouldn’t have to do that. Emiko and my mom will be there. I can give you a new identity and you can go to MIT in the fall.”

“What can college teach me that you haven’t already? I need to be close to my sister, to make sure she’s OK. Also, there are good schools where I’m going. When it’s time, I’ll go.”

“Thank you” Felicity whispered, pulling him in for a hug. She felt better that Will was going to be safe.

 

Just then the others returned with Mia running to her brother and jumping up into his arms. “Will” Mia exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. “Are you coming with grammy and Aunty Em too?”

“Yes speedy, I am”, for some reason Will had christened his baby sister with the exact same nickname that Oliver had once given his sister Thea, even though he had no knowledge of the earlier nickname. Felicity had laughed when it happened, and the name stuck.

 

“It’s almost time” Emiko said firmly, getting people to start packing up.

 

Felicity moved towards Donna first. “Thank you mom for doing this. I know that you and Emiko will keep the children safe and happy.”

“But why do they have to be sent away, and why can’t you come?” Donna implored.

“You know mom. We’re fighting something we barely understand. And I’m one of the people who can help. But to stop me they’ll come for those I care about, so I need you to be safe. Then I can do my job.”

“Can’t someone else do it?”

Felicity shook her head as Donna hugged her, saying “Please stay safe baby girl, these children need you”.

Felicity shook her head and turned to Emiko, but before she could say anything Emiko hugged her and said quietly “I will keep them safe to my last breath. And I will teach them to take care of themselves, so they can be strong.”

“Thank you” Felicity replied, then broke the hug.

 

Mia stood a little off to the side. All the adults were very sad. She couldn’t understand why. They were all going away with grammy and aunty Em on a fun trip. She watched her mother in puzzlement.

“Hi baby” Felicity smiled “I have a little present for you.”

Mia’s face lit up as her mother handed her a box she took from her pocket.

“Open it” JJ told his friend.

Mia opened the box and inside was a black sapphire necklace with a star in the centre.

“It’s a star, a backstar, mamma. Is it really for me?”

 

 

“Yes, baby girl.” Felicity told her daughter, “And it’s a very special necklace. When you put it near a computer, you can watch your daddy on the screen.”

“Nice” Will murmured in the background.

“Put it on me” Mia said excitedly to all the adults in the room, as Emiko crouched down to put it on her niece.

Felicity turned to Will “It has the documentary with your dad on it, but it also has some other stuff from me that you’ll get access to when the time comes. And a few other things…” Will nodded, knowing Felicity would have given them exactly what they needed.

She sat down and pulled Mia up onto her lap. “I’m not coming with you baby girl.” she watched her daughter pout but continued “I have work to do. But I promise when I’m done I’ll come find you”. Felicity stopped for a moment, remembering giving the same promise to Will years before, and how badly it had went. “I love you Mia, don’t ever forget that”.

Felicity gestured JJ to come over to where she sat “JJ, I want you to promise that you’ll look after Mia for me, while I’m at work with your mom and dad.” 

JJ nodded solemnly. He’d already watched his parents crying as he left with Donna, not understanding why, they were just going on a vacation.It was easy to make the promise, he’d always look out for Mia, she was his favorite person.

Felicity hugged her daughter tight, reluctant to let her go.

But it was interrupted by a bleeping coming from Emiko’s direction.

“It’s time” Emiko said firmly.

Felicity stood up with Mia still in her arms. Donna walked over and took the child, who had started crying. JJ was also getting upset, so Emiko walked over and took his hand, walking him towards the door.

Felicity grabbed Will for one last hug, before he could go “I love you Will. You are the best part of your dad, and I am so proud of you. No matter what happens, know that I’m not abandoning any of you, I’m trying to save you all.”

“I know, and I love you too, mom” Will said, before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him.

 

Felicity watched the door shut, slid down the wall she was standing beside and began sobbing.

She didn’t know if she’d ever see her family again.

 

 

 

**15 years later**

“Blackstar, really?” Will asked as he walked into the abandoned apartment. “Well, you loved that necklace”.

“Hi big brother” Mia replied, with a smile on her face walking over to hug him. “So they didn’t work it out?”

“Nope” Will told her. “They have no idea that you and I even know each other, and for now it’s better that way. This only works if we keep them in the dark until the end.”

“Did you speak to mom?” Mia asked.

“Yes, a few hours ago, after I told them I was going to get some sleep. They think I’m the clueless geeky son of Oliver Queen. They have no idea I was trained by Emiko Queen, then Nyssa Al Ghul and Sara Lance.”

“We both were brother dear. Mom made sure that we had the best teachers, and would always be able to take care of ourselves. Not like the so called team Arrow, who ran at the first sign of trouble after dad died and let Star City fall.” Mia spat. She’d never hidden her dislike of her father’s former teammates.

“Have you heard from Cisco?” Will changed the subject.

“Yes, they’ll have everything in place in the next 72 hours. We just need everyone who was there on that day. Mom has been working on this since she came back to us 14 years ago. She’s taken everything into account.”

“Then what happens?” Will mused.

“Who knows” Mia replied. “but if mom and Cisco are right we get dad back and we’ll be able to save the city, just like he wanted. And think how happy Iris and Alex will be when Kara and Barry come home too..”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, would love to know what you think.  
> Also, come say hi at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sadfangirl05


End file.
